<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Until We Meet Again by Beetle Brownleaf (monsterlover)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213119">Until We Meet Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterlover/pseuds/Beetle%20Brownleaf'>Beetle Brownleaf (monsterlover)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Trust You [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fade to Black, Patch 5.4: Futures Rewritten, Patch 5.4: Futures Rewritten Spoilers, SE how dare you, Suggestive Themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:02:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterlover/pseuds/Beetle%20Brownleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>!!! 5.4 Spoilers, Readers Beware !!!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Trust You [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Until We Meet Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>!!! 5.4 Spoilers, Readers Beware !!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beetle boarded the boat to Vesper Bay, thoroughly exhausted, her anxiety the only thing keeping her awake. It wasn’t fair. The honeymoon being over, duty’s beckoning call, the world teetering on danger yet again - all of that she could handle. But without her husband at her side? So close to Starlight?<em> It wasn’t fair. </em></p><p>She just hoped to the Matron that they had not left yet. </p><hr/><p>“Urianger, you know you don’t have to come with me.”</p><p>Thancred placed a hand on the Elezen chewing his nails next to him.</p><p>“Ah, but indeed, I must,” the man replied, “Thou requireth a means--”</p><p>“I can find someone else to do that,” Thancred said, “the Scions have no short amount of mages. Come on, you don’t have to go. Stay here, with Beetle. With your wife.”</p><p>“Nay,” Urianger insisted, “No other will truly suffice. Thou knowest this to be true, and so doth Beetle. Besides--”</p><p>He gave a wry smile.</p><p>“She would never allow me to heareth the end of it, were I to leave thee to thy fate. She knoweth how well we work together.”</p><p>Thancred sighed, opening his mouth once again to speak - only to be interrupted by the door.</p><p>Beetle walked in, and Urianger ran to her immediately, pulling her into his arms.</p><p>“You're still here,” she said, sighing with relief.</p><p>“Indeed,” Urianger breathed into her hair, “The ferry we require doth not arrive for another two hours or so.”</p><p>Thancred rose, his face somber.</p><p>“I’ll let you have the room for a bit,” he said, “Take all the time you need. I’ll let you know if the ferry comes early.”</p><p>He left, closing the door behind him, leaving them in the old sleeping quarters.</p><p>“I’m surprised they didn’t give this room to someone else,” Beetle commented, “Now that you live with me.”</p><p>“Twould appear that no one else desireth to stay here overnight,” he replied, “Though it is left available to anyone who doth require it.”</p><p>Beetle laughed as he carried her to the bed.</p><p>“I think <em> we </em>require it right now.”</p><p>They laid together, savouring the fleeting moments they had left. Urianger’s hands ran over her hair as he breathed her in, his lips parting in a deep, hungry sigh.</p><p>"Prithee, I must have thee," he whispered, "Now."</p><p>Beetle nodded against him, her hands already running down his chest. His lips found hers as they simply moved clothing aside, not bothering for the usual lengthy rituals.</p><hr/><p>Despite the fact that they would be separated soon, the following afterglow was quite possibly one of their closest moments together yet. They laid in silence, their lips locking softly, as Beetle ran a hand over his beard, which caused him to shudder, a soft groan rumbling in his throat.</p><p>"You need to shave," she muttered, "your stubble's come in already. Will you even have time, out there in Garlemald?"</p><p>"Mm, mayhap I shall simply grow hair upon my chin as well as my jaw," he said.</p><p>Beetle giggled, still planting small kisses upon his lips.</p><p>"Mm, I do wonder how that would look." </p><p>"Old," he replied, "I wouldst appear old. There art reasons I do not choose to grow mine hair elsewhere."</p><p>"Ah, but that'd be useful where you're going, wouldn't it?"</p><p>He could not help but frown a bit.</p><p>"Pray, thinkest not of my time there. I know I do not wish to. Not in this moment."</p><p>She replied with a soft kiss to his nose.</p><p>"Whatever you say." </p><p>There were many things, in this moment, that the two realized they wished desperately not to forget; the way hair felt between fingers, the thrum of pulse beneath skin, the rise and fall of breath, the soft warmth of lips and the sounds of sighs and quiet laughs. </p><p>"Hey, don't fall asleep," Beetle said, nudging at her dozing husband, "You should sleep on the trip."</p><p>"Mm," he sighed, his eyelids half closed, "How canst I be expected to stay awake when thine deft ministrations bewitch me so?"</p><p>"Hah, you do always love it when I give you scritches," she said, her fingers carding through his hair.</p><p>He sighed, deep and content.</p><p>"Indeed."</p><p>A silence passed between them, Beetle simply looking at him, eyes blinking slowly.</p><p>"Urianger?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>She swallowed, hard. It felt like the moment they had back on the First, deep at the bottom of the sea, before the doors of the Capitol. Had it really been a year since then? They had come so far. So far, only to say goodbye - however temporary. Garlemald was certainly no Amaurot, and Thancred knew it like the back of his hand by now, but it did little to ease her worries. The two people most dear to her heart were leaving into dangerous territory, and there was so much she wanted to say. But the words would not find her, so lost in a flurry of despair.</p><p>"Beetle?" Urianger asked, a brow raised.</p><p>She took in a shuddering breath.</p><p>"Come back home to me," she said, "Promise me you will."</p><p>Urianger sat up, taking her into his lap, cupping her face.</p><p>"I shall," he said, "No matter what may befall us, I shall return to thee."</p><p>He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.</p><p>
  <em> "I swear it." </em>
</p><p>A knock on the door.</p><p>"Urianger? The ferry just arrived."</p><p>A long sigh between them both.</p><p>“Understood. I shall be along.”</p><hr/><p>The ferry began boarding passengers, Thancred and Urianger waiting until the last to get on themselves.</p><p>“You boys be safe out there,” Beetle said, as she gave Thancred a strong embrace, patting his back, “And hurry back.”</p><p>“Trust me, I’ve no desire to stay in that freezing deathtrap any longer than I have to,” he said, “Don’t worry. Your bonny lad is safe with me.”</p><p>Beetle snorted.</p><p>“Just don’t bite off more than you can chew, eh? And stay warm,” she insisted.</p><p>She turned to her husband, who picked her up into his arms.</p><p>“That goes double for you, mister,” she said, “I hope you packed a good coat. I know how you get in the cold.”</p><p>“I shall endeavor to stay as warm as I can,” he replied, “A most difficult task indeed, without thee by my side.”</p><p>She buried her face in his neck, squeezing her eyes hard, holding back the tears which threatened to come. She would not want the last time he saw her for gods know how long to be tearful and undignified.</p><p>The ferry signaled its need to leave soon, and Urianger pulled his wife into a kiss, a final, passionate kiss full of all the longing he surely would feel the moment he would set foot on the ferry.</p><p>“Until we meet again, my beloved,” he said, his forehead resting against hers.</p><p>“We will, love,” she replied, giving his nose a small kiss.</p><p>He put her down slowly, relishing the feel of her hand against his, lamenting its absence as it slipped away.</p><p>Thancred shared an understanding look with her; <em> we will come home safe. </em></p><p>As the ferry began to leave, she found herself trying desperately not to cry once again, and instead ran to the far corner of the dock.</p><p>“I love you!” she shouted, her hands cupped over her mouth.</p><p>He leaned over the boat, waving back to her.</p><p>“I love thee, Beetle!” he said, not a care in the world for who could hear.</p><p>They kept their gaze on one another for as long as they could, until at last the ferry faded away into the setting sun.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>